


I wanna hold your hand (who the hell are you)

by laydeemayhem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Hitoka blushing, Kiyoko blushing, Still crushing on your high school sweetheart, Stop being so cute dammit, TW fake blood, TW jump scares, Written for the Glasgow Fanfic Open Night October 2019, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laydeemayhem/pseuds/laydeemayhem
Summary: Yachi Hitoka just wants to spend the evening getting to know her high school crush a bit better. The running and the screaming probably won't help things.Written for the second ever Glasgow Fanfic Open Mic night.





	I wanna hold your hand (who the hell are you)

This was hands-down, truly and completely the worst idea that Shouyo had ever had. If Hitoka was the sort of person to curse - and it wasn't like she never had, she just had a tendency to squeak and blush whenever she said something stronger than _darn_ which was kinda embarrassing so she tried to avoid doing it at all costs – if she were the sort of person to curse she'd be calling him a dumbass as loudly as Kagayama did when they were playing volleyball.

The room she was in was misty from dry ice, and lit with a single swinging lightbulb. It was crammed full of creepy dolls; they were stacked around the room, filling shelves and bookcases and spilling onto the floor. She had stumbled in here after an ear-splitting shriek from someone dressed like a ghost had made all three of them scream and scatter even though they'd promised they'd stay together the whole way through. Hitoka had forced that promise out of Shouyo after he'd twisted her arm into coming. She didn't really like Halloween at all in the first place, and being on a university campus during it was turning out to be worse, as some of the guys living in dorms had been dressing up in monster masks and jumping out of the bushes at people all week. She'd been a nervous wreck just thinking about it, and had made Kageyama walk her home after classes.

She'd planned on a quiet night in on Halloween itself, with hot chocolate and her duvet and some nature documentaries (definitely no horror films! Hitoka shuddered just to think of the one Shouyo had made them watch earlier 'to get in the mood', it had involved a lot of blood and gore and one particularly scary tall creepy guy in a gas mask that cut off people's heads). But instead Shouyo and Kageyama had managed to convince her to come to a haunted house at one of the other universities in Sendai. It had taken days of begging and promises to take her to dinner and do her chores, but in the end Shouyo had used the ultimate trump card – apparently Kiyoko was going to be here tonight. The mention of the gorgeous upperclassman that she'd spent high school mooning over was enough to persuade a furiously blushing Hitoka to don a cheap set of cat ears and hastily applied eyeliner whiskers and jump on a train to the other side of the city.

Since Hitoka had come to university they'd seen each other a few times at parties and coffeeshops, but always in groups of other people and Hitoka was desperate to have a proper conversation with her.  
_Maybe tonight's the night!_ She clenched a fist. _I can ask her for a drink and she'll say yes and we can get to know each other over coffee and cake and we can hold hands and maybe she'll think I'm cute and say yes to a proper date!_ She was feeling pumped until the ears shifted on her head and she remembered what she looked like.

_Oh god, I'm dressed like a dollar-store cat, there's no way she'll think I'm cute, what were you thinking, Hitoka!_

In her distraction she didn't hear the other person moving until they were right behind her. Hitoka screamed as a heavy hand landed on her shoulder, freezing her to the spot. “'Allo, sweetheart,” a deep voice rasped in her ear, “wanna be my friend?”  
She screamed again, knocking the hand aside as she scrabbled at the doorknob and flung the door open, escaping into the next room over. Hitoka almost ran into a wall, the room was so small - something squelched under her hands and she brought them up to her face to see that they were covered in blood. “Oh my god,” she whined, feeling her head getting spinny. “Oh my god oh my god”. 

The lights above her started flickering, short bursts at first but as she tried to find another way out of the room the darknesses became longer. _There had to be a way out of here, right?_ A cold air started blowing around her ankles. “Shouyo!” She shouted, “Kageyama! Where the heck are you?” This was excruciating, she hated every moment of it and just wished she was at home under her beloved duvet. 

“Yachi?” Someone was shouting her name, and they were really close to her – Shouyo and Kageyama must be in the next room. The lights came back on for a longer moment – _there's the exit,_ she thought - and she just ran. The next room was better lit but full of dry ice, and she coughed instinctively, gasping as she saw human-like shapes in the fog. She'd come to a complete stop, which proved to be a very bad idea as the voice from earlier spoke right next to her ear. “Don't you want to be friends, Hitoka-chan?” 

_Oh my actual what it knows my name?_

Instinctively Hitoka elbowed the man-creature thing as hard as she could, hearing it give out a sharp huff of breath of pain before she stumbled away and shouted for Shouyo again.

“Yachi?” It was Shouyo's voice.

She made a bee-line for where she thought he was standing and when she was close enough grabbed at his hand and yanked him along with her. “Get Kageyama, Shou, we're getting out of here!” She pulled at his hand until he was running with her, hoping that Kageyama was tagging along too.

“We must be almost at the end, right?” she panted, ducking through another doorway and into a dimly-lit corridor. “I'm never letting you talk me into this again, Shouyo”. 

“Yachi-” 

“I mean it!” Hitoka yelled, “I'm never coming with you to another stupid haunted house again Shou, you complete and total dumbass!” She blushed furiously, and added defiantly “and even if Kiyoko-san was here I look like a sweaty mess! And it's all your fault!”

“Yachi, wait-”

She turned to keep berating Shouyo and looked up and up, into the blank dark eyes of a tall, gas-mask wearing creep who was holding her hand, and she squeaked in panic. Shouyo and Kageyama were clinging to each other on the other side of the creeper, looking terrified.

“You're, you're-” Hitoka could feel the words sticking in her throat. “Please don't cut off my head!”  
Her eyes were pulled wide, she could feel tremors passing through her and her breathing was coming so short and shallow she could hardly find enough breath to speak with. 

“Hitoka-chan, are you alright?” The voice that came through the mask was distorted to unrecognisability, and Hitoka squeaked again - how did all of these creatures of the night know her name?! It reached for her with its free hand and that was it. Hitoka was checking out.

And as her vision went pinpoint-small she could swear that she saw the monster pull its mask off, long black hair swinging down to frame the sweaty but still beautiful face of her old high-school crush. “Well, shit,” she said out loud, before swooning completely. 

\-----

After being carried out of the house by Kageyama, and seen to by the stand-by paramedic, and apologised to by Daichi (who had been the creep asking to be her friend – Shouyo had forgotten to mention that Kiyoko wasn't the only Karasuno alum to be working the haunted house this year. Seeing as he hadn't mentioned that 'seeing Kiyoko at the house' actually meant 'Kiyoko is working at the house and will do her best to scare the living daylights out of you', he had a lot of explaining to do, after Daichi had stopped yelling at him and Kageyama for not taking better care of her), and apologised to Daichi for elbowing him, Hitoka was sitting by herself with a glass of water in the paramedic's tent. There was a soft knock on the door, and Kiyoko let herself in, looking sheepish. She was still dressed in her costume though thankfully the mask was nowhere to be seen.  
Hitoka immediately turned bright red and jumped out of her seat, but before she could say anything Kiyoko was in front of her, bowing deeply. 

“I am so sorry, Hitoka-chan, for scaring you in such a way. Please accept my apologies for my conduct. I hope you are alright.”

“Y-y-yes, it's fine, thank you very much, don't worry about it!” Hitoka was waving her hands frantically in front of her, as if she could push the awkward situation away physically. “It's really not a problem, I'm fine, you're fine, I mean you're great, there's nothing to apologise for..?” she trailed away on the question at the end, a little stunned as she took in Kiyoko who was blushing prettily and smiling behind her hand. It was a look Hitoka had never seen before; Kiyoko was always the centre of calm in their rambunctious group of friends, and a rare smile bestowed upon a recipient was enough to fluster the stoutest of hearts. This was so much more, and Hitoka felt her heart flutter as she heard the smallest giggle before Kiyoko stepped forward and handed her something. 

“I found your cat ears. They looked very cute on you, you should put them back on,” Kiyoko was flushing even harder, and Hitoka couldn't take her eyes off the blush as it spread across her face.

“Would you get a coffee with me?” she yelled abruptly, shocked at herself, and then smacked her hands across her mouth, as if to hold in any more outbursts. 

Kiyoko outright laughed, and then nodded with a beautiful smile. “Would you like to hold my hand again?” 

And that was the moment Yachi Hitoka died and went to heaven.


End file.
